


The King of Cuckoo Birds, The Mother, and Her Child.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Bad Flirting, Children, Companions, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Light Petting, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: An Imposter has a wifu and tries to help her care for her child.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	The King of Cuckoo Birds, The Mother, and Her Child.

My name is King Francis Petty, my name tag couldn't hold that many letters so it says King Petty. I fancy myself as King of Cuckoo Birds which is why I wear this nest on my head. Plus I can't afford a crown.

I am an Imposter. I know this. I know that those like me are meant to kill but I have fallen in love with her. Pink. Pink wears a cherry, a flower, or butterfly on her head. Today she brought in a child. I know this child isn't mine but that doesn't matter because if Pink has a child then I love them as my own. A problem is I don't know how to care for a child and I'm an Imposter. It's not as if my kin don't raise their young, they do, it's just that my mother only taught me how to kill which doesn't seem useful for this kid. My crewmate seems well off enough that murder won't be needed in this kid's future.

Still I should try to be nice, Pink won't have much reason to stay after I reveal what I am if I was mean to her spawn.

I get on one knee and bend, I begin, "Hi. I'm Francis Petty. What's your name?" The mini pink looks up and raises her little arms while babbling something. I don't think I'll be able to say that name... Pink chuckles, "Her name is [CENSORED], she's too young to speak yet." I blinked a few times behind the glass and noted that my plan to talk to her daughter is out the window. So instead I reach out my hand. The two tiny hands grab it back. I pet the baby gently which seems to delight her to no end. Pink kneels too and asked, "Do you like Orange?" The toddler giggles and the babbles something.

I'm not sure what the answer was.

Pink pats her daughter and requested something of me, "Can you watch her while I clean electric?" Fortunately the only Imposter here is me so electric is safe. I nod, continuing to pet the baby. She thanks me before leaving. I pick up the smaller pink and kiss her head. By kiss I mean, I put the round glass to her top of her glass in a mimic of platonic affection. This mini pink laughes and hugs me. Why? I hug back and cuddle her. It's quiet for a moment then, the toddler asks, "Whebe?" I cock my head. Where? Where what?

"Whebe moomoo?" She asked again, sounding more frustrated and scared. It takes a second but I figure out the question. I point to electric. The child grabs my hand and yanks it a few times. I assume Pink's daughter misses her mom and wants me to take her to her. We start walking to electric. However tiny pink seems scared still. Like she might cry. I guess I should do something between the walk there, but I don't know how to comfort children. Whelp, here goes nothing. I pick up the baby and lift up my glass. This is distracting enough for her. Yet I'd prefer she quit slapping my face and giggling.

I decide to mock bite her and pretend I'm going to eat her, that seems like something people do to comfort children. I lift her in the air and proclaim in a goofily evil tone, "I'm an Imposter and I'm gonna eat you up!" Then mock bite her. The toddler squeals and slaps me more... Maybe that's too real for her, I should make her think she's defeating me. I mimic a death blow and shout, "Oh no, she has definitely defeated me in combat. I am dying!" Then lay down and pretend to be dead. I've done something right because she's giggling and yelling, "Yay!"

I close the glass of my suit and sit up. After looking around the storage room, I whisper to the tiny human being, "Shhhhhhh, don't tell anyone I'm an Imposter. It's our secret now. Okay?" The mini crewmate whispers back in an assumed tone, "Silly." Hopefully she doesn't believe me. It's best for both of us.

Pink walks over to us and takes back her daughter. The adult comments, "Thanks again for watching her."

I reply, "It was no problem. Can we talk in your room?" I get to my feet. That's when mini pink says out loud, "Orange impasta!"

Oops.

The End.


End file.
